


A Stranger Change

by PaulaMcG



Series: Neville Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulaMcG/pseuds/PaulaMcG
Summary: Neville's just got out of bed to fetch his present for Harry – who turns out not to be too old to learn new skills.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter
Series: Neville Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022187
Comments: 18
Kudos: 25
Collections: A Very Harry Birthday!





	A Stranger Change

**Author's Note:**

> A very Harry day to everyone! Thank you, mods, for arranging the birthday party!

“Happy...” Stopping at the door, Neville almost drops the Mimbulus mimbletonia, which has grown its 40th boil exactly on time.

A stranger change has taken place under the covers, where Neville left his sleepy husband to wait for the surprise present. On the pillow there's no endearing unruly black mop with premature grey streaks, but a pair of silvery canine ears, instead.

A snout appears... to smile. And Neville would face any creature without or despite any fear. Fascinated, he watches the handsome muscular body.

“Cross over!” Harry's back in human form. “I'm learning to turn into a tame Direwolf.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I should mention Game of Thrones fandom and call this a crossover. That would be my first one.


End file.
